


The Sleepless Shuffle

by TrinityEverett



Series: Maritari [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepless nights bring joy to the Beckett-Rodgers house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleepless Shuffle

This one takes place in the same universe as Chapters 1 and 3 (Young Rick and young Kate just starting out).

**Maritari**

_**Chapter 5 -** **The Sleepless Shuffle** _

* * *

_Marry me. Slow dance with me in our bedroom with an unmade bed and candles on the nightstand._

After hours - days - of screaming, silence finally settles in the loft, giving its inhabitants a desperately needed break.

There should be manuals for these things. Babies. The basic instructions the hospital gave them have been useless at doing anything but keeping them from breaking the tiny little thing they drove at a snail's pace to bring home last week. The instructions are great in theory, but they don't tell them what the baby's cries actually  _mean_.

She's beautiful, his daughter. Tiny and dark-haired, opinionated as all hell (their first meeting reminds him far too much of the day he met her mother), and absolutely perfect. Except for one key thing:

She won't sleep unless she's in Kate's arms, and even then it's a fight to get her there.

Oh, the little squirmy thing will doze against him, but the second he goes to put her down, she screams and screams. They're not even what he'd call normal cries, either. No, they're heartbreaking wails that make him fear he's hurt her somehow. Her howls cease when Kate takes her from him, tucking their daughter against her chest and swaying, but still the little girl cries.

Suffice to say, they've both perfected the art of nodding off standing up for short periods of time.

But right now it's blissfully quiet.

Rick doesn't quite know how it happened, but he's not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. No, he's going to get Kate and take them both to bed for the next however long they have.

He finds his wife in the nursery, bent over their daughter's rarely used crib. She must've put her down only a few minutes ago, because she's still sliding a gentle palm against the soft, pale yellow pajamas the way Johanna suggested.

Kate was fussy as a newborn, too. Maybe it's a Beckett thing.

Kate senses the moment he opens his mouth, lifting her head and fixing him with panicked eyes. His words freeze in his throat, a finger going to his lips in acknowledgement. He gets it; no talking, baby finally sleeping.

"How long?" he mouths instead, tiptoeing to his wife's side and slipping an arm around her waist. Her exhaustion is evident in the way she leans into him, but her hand doesn't lift from their daughter's back. Instead, she pulls her other hand off the railing, indicating it's only been about five minutes since the baby nodded off.

She's blown him away each and every day with how much she loves this little girl and how willing she is to forgo her own sleep and her own comfort for their daughter. They both know getting pregnant when they did wasn't the best timing, but they've made it work. They'll keep making it work.

However, what they need right now is to sleep. All three of them. And not standing up.

"Come on," he murmurs a few minutes later, nose pressed into his wife's hair. "She's down for the count, let's at least try to do the same."

Kate startles against him, having begun to doze already. He has to rub her back the same way to settle her. Like mother like daughter, it seems.

"Mhmm, yeah, you're right. Sleep. Lessdoit."

Her hand retreats from the baby's back and they hold a collective breath, hoping the little girl stays asleep. When she does, Kate sags in relief, turning into his chest.

"M'so tired, Rick."

"I know, Kate, I know." Hauling her closer, he practically carries her into the hallway. He actually does lift her up when she stumbles a third of the way down the stairs, pressing his cheek to her forehead as fatigue tugs at his muscles and wars with his brain.

They've only attempted to get the baby to sleep in her crib a couple times so far, but he's kept the baby monitor on his nightstand the entire time, even when Kate's had her in the bassinet on her side of the bed. He'll turn it on as soon as they get into their room.

His wife jolts against him, shaking herself out of sleep as soon as he settles her against the messy comforter. They haven't even made the bed in at least three days. Damn. Maybe they should take Kate's parents up on their offer of help instead of trying to do all of this on their own.

"Shh, shh. Get under the covers, honey," he soothes, helping her tuck her long limbs under the sheet before practically falling over her body to get to his side of the bed. Walking just won't happen.

Beside him, Kate grunts, whacking him in the chest instead of accepting his mumbled apology for jostling her. It's what they get for liking a soft mattress. It's nice for sleeping,  _great_  for sex, but they both get bounced around any time one of them is restless.

"Monitor," she orders, pressing her face deeper into her pillow.

"Right, right." They both wince at his less than delicate fumbling, but he manages to get the monitor turned on and the volume adjusted so they hear something other than the crinkle of static. Next paycheck, he'll get a better monitor, or move the receiver or something.

Kate's hand smooths across his chest. "S'fine, babe," she murmurs, somehow reading his mind even in her exhausted state. "We can hear her breathing, s'what matters."

"She's asleep, s'what matters," he corrects, hoping he hasn't just jinxed them as they're both on the verge of passing out.

Thankfully, his wife's reply is a steady, even breath, and he's able to slip into his first oblivious sleep since the night before they brought Avery home from the hospital.

* * *

He rouses to the sound of gentle humming and steady feet making familiar tracks across the bedroom floor.

Miss Avery must be awake.

Mashing the heel of his hand against his eye, he peers blearily at his alarm clock. Well, it's better than he expected; three in the morning instead of closer to one like his body seems to think it is.

"Hey," he greets as Kate makes an easy about face and starts heading his way again. "M'sorry, I didn't even hear her."

His wife smiles, stopping on her way past him to run her fingertip down the sole of his foot. Somehow it escaped the covers without his knowledge. His toes curl; he's not ticklish, but it still feels funny.

"You're okay. I heard her start to squirm and decided I'd try to head the tears off at the pass."

Kate adjusts her hold on the baby before sliding her knee onto the bed and crawling to him. Scrambling, he props the pillows behind his back, giving her a landing spot against his chest. Dropping his chin to her shoulder, he brushes his fingers over the top of his daughter's head once they're settled.

Her long lashes flutter against her cheeks, but she doesn't stir. She's content enough to let her parents gaze at her. Her lips are still puckered from nursing, but she's clearly had her fill for now, his gorgeous little girl.

"I'm gonna put her in the bassinet again in a few. The stairs were rough."

Right. Shit. Those stairs are rough, even when they're not sleep deprived. They'll have to figure something out once she starts walking, too.

Kate yawns, turning her face into his neck. "When she's sleeping better it'll be easier. Six weeks is what the book said. The fussy stage is usually over by then. Hopefully it'll be over by then."

"Yeah it will," he agrees, feeling the tug of sleep again. "Gonna try to put her down?"

"In a sec, she settled just before you woke up."

Nodding, he simply pulls them both closer. They've slept this way before, they can do it again.

"Are you nervous?" Kate asks a few minutes later, sinking deeper against him. He grabs a pillow from her side of the bed, settling it under their elbows for support. The baby's light, but after a while their arms end up tired anyway.

"About Avery?"

"About the books. You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Oh." His thumb brushes their daughter's forehead as he tries to remember his dreams. He comes up empty, but it doesn't change his answer. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

He's tried not to get his hopes up. He's actually tried to pretend it's not even happening, but it hasn't really helped. Between the "release dinner" Black Pawn had treated them to the night Kate went into labor (eggplant parmesan strikes again, apparently – at least according to his mother) and the fact that  _In A Hail of Bullets_  goes on shelves in about a week, there's no mistaking that  _this_  is it for his career as a writer. If it doesn't pan out, that's it. The publisher could terminate his contract, never publish the other books, and he'll be back at square one.

Only this time he has more to lose than ever before. He's not some doofus crashing on his mother's couch between leases anymore; he has a home to take care of, a baby, and a partner who's been pulling more than her weight for so long she deserves a husband who can hold her up if she needs it. And while he enjoys working at the bookstore and he's glad he hasn't burned any bridges in the face of his "impending fame," he doesn't want to do that for the rest of his life. He wants to  _write_. He wants to share his words, not sell someone else's.

"I just don't want to let you down," he admits, pressing his face into his wife's hair.

"Never gonna happen, babe. And I'm confident there's nothing to worry about, but if for any reason there is, it'll be okay."

Her lips touch his quickly. Soothingly. He smiles, rubbing his nose against hers.

"That positive, huh?"

Kate transfers Avery into his arms smoothly, brushing her knuckle over the baby's cheek before looking at him head on.

"Rick, you've busted your ass for years. It's going to be great." There's a fierceness, a protectiveness in her voice that makes him fall in love with her all over again. "I'm proud of you, Avery's proud of you. Your mom's proud, my mom and dad are proud. It's  _impossible_  to let us down. That's what you tell me, remember? You've told me that repeatedly."

He leans into her hand, nodding at her insistence. "I believe you."

"You'd better." Her lips brush his forehead. "But just in case, I plan to take Avery to every bookstore on the island and have her show off her daddy's book. Who can resist a baby, right?"

"Especially one as cute as ours?" He grins, snagging her lips for an easy kiss. "So that's the plan? Reel them in with the baby and get them hooked?"

Kate grins into his kiss. "Something like that. And once they're hooked, I'll tell them your next book's coming out in about 8 months and they'll run to preorder it."

He chuckles, hoping it doesn't jostle the baby too much. "That's a good plan, smart, inventive. Sneaky to use our child like that, but I like it."

His wife smiles again, fitting herself into the space at his side. "I mean it, though. You're going to be great, even without your newborn PR manager."

"Thanks," he murmurs, pressing his cheek to her hair. "Let me put her down, okay? Maybe we can get some more sleep."

"Kay," Kate agrees, leaning in to kiss Avery's forehead. "Don't give your daddy any trouble. Let him put you down without crying, please."

Thankfully, the baby makes it easy on him. Maybe she's exhausted, or maybe she's feeling pity for her poor old man, because she sleeps on when he lowers her to the tiny mattress, fingers curled against her face.

As exhausted as he is, he can't help but stand over her, watching her chest rise and fall with each careful breath she takes. He understands why his wife was so reluctant to move earlier.

Kate's hand slides across the small of his back a few minutes later, drawing his attention away from Avery.

"Good job, Daddy." His wife smiles, thumbing the base of his spine slowly. "Now let's go to bed."

He nods, pressing a grateful kiss to her lips. "Let's go to bed."

They're as quiet as they can be getting back into bed and arranging themselves into a comfortable clinch, but Avery sleeps on in spite of their occasional fumble. Kate drifts off first, her head tucked against the crease of his shoulder and her fingers curled in his collar, once again leaving him to contemplate what's coming next for them.

God, he hopes next week goes well.

* * *

 

"You okay?"

Soft fingers comb through his hair, tugging him out of the trance he's worked himself into since they put Avery down for the night. He's felt like this most of the day, out of it, a little lightheaded, but only in the last hour has he given himself permission to give into it.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay."

Kate squeezes his neck. "You sure? You nearly poked your eye out at dinner. Didn't even see that carrot coming," she teases, kissing his forehead.

"Sorry. Although, I think I'd make quite the pirate," Rick adds, leaning into her hand. "Can't you see me with an eye patch?"

His wife laughs softly. "Oh, and a peg leg. Dead sexy."

"Right. And I have my wench –"

"Ahem." She plucks at his hair in protest, but the delicate twitch of her lips tells him she's amused.

"I mean… my pirate queen?"

"Better." Her hand smooths his hair down once more, resuming the gentle massage.

"Good, so I have my pirate queen, the sexiest woman I've ever seen. And she is holder of some of the finest booty in the land." This time his hand slips around her waist, dipping past the elastic of her sleep shorts to cup her butt. She giggles, rocking into him.

"Some of? Is that because you yourself are the holder of the rest of the finest booty in the land?" she asks, smacking his ass gently. It doesn't sting, but he doesn't argue with the soft touch that follows.

"Did I say sexiest? I meant sexiest and  _smartest_  woman I've ever seen. And together, my pirate queen and I will rule the high seas. Our enemies will be no match for our wit, our strength, our fine booty collection, and our sharp-tongued, adorable pirate baby."

Kate laughs, snuggling closer. "No one's a match for us, Rick. Even on land."

"Something something landlubbers and scalawags," he mumbles, kissing her neck. She shoves his head away at the first sign of a raspberry.

"Do not, or you will be the one walking the floor with Avery after my screeches wake her."

"Mhmm, yes dear."

"Mmm," she agrees, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "Gonna tell me what's bothering you now? It's about the book, isn't it?"

Patting her ass once more, his hand returns to safer territory. "It was weird, stocking shelves with my own book."

His wife smiles, smearing a kiss against his skin. "Did you give yourself the front window display?"

"Thought about it, but then I thought it might be a conflict of interest."

"Do it. Put your name – well your new name – front and center."

"S'not my new name. It's just the name I picked so parents everywhere don't start wondering why Mr. Rogers wants to write about killing people instead of being neighbors." He saw the wisdom in the nom de plume, but it hasn't been easy to think about his books carrying his name but  _not_.

Kate turns his head gently, pressing her thumb to his lower lip. "Hey, we talked about it. Castle's a good name. And if it comes down to it and you decide to change it for good, if it makes it easier or whatever, it'll be good name for all of us. Avery Rodgers can be Avery Castle, same thing for me."

"You're Kate Beckett for the academy anyway," he murmurs. "No harm there, either."

"Right." Her fingers smooth the creases in his forehead. "Kate Beckett for the academy, Kate Rodgers, Castle, Pirate Queen everywhere else."

His lips turn up. "It's just stranger than I expected it to be. Seeing my words, my title, with my picture on the back and someone else's name on it. Not to mention I'm not sure anyone even bought a copy the entire time I was at work."

"They will," she assures, rubbing his temple. "You'll go in tomorrow and see half the display's gone. And Black Pawn will call at the end of the week with the preliminary sales numbers and they'll be through the roof."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"And not because you sent your mom and dad to the store to buy half the stock?"

She laughs, shaking her head. "No, babe, not because I sent my parents to stockpile and hoard your book. Because it's good. Because you connect with your readers in a way others don't."

Exhaling, he nods. "Okay, I believe you."

"You'd better, pal." She kisses him softly. "Come on, get up. I don't want to sleep yet. Baby went down early and I'm wired."

"Another miracle. Avery sleeping, not you being wired," he adds.

Kate laughs softly, tugging on his arm. "I know. Fingers crossed we've got this stuff figured out. It's nice not being serenaded with screaming, isn't it?"

"It's amazing."

Dutifully, he follows his wife, only to stop in the center of their bedroom. She squeezes his hand gently, murmuring for him to stay put.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the mood," she whispers, grabbing the long wand lighter and lighting a few of the scented candles she keeps around their bedroom.

"Honey, we have something like three weeks before – what?" Why is she laughing at him?

She kisses his shoulder, ducking around him to kill the light on his nightstand. Finally she returns, winding her arms around his waist and grinning up at him. "To  _dance_."

"To dance?"

"Mhmm, dance with me."

"No music?" he asks, already slipping his hands over her hips. If she wants to dance, he'll dance. Kate hums, painting his jaw with affection.

"Don't think we need it, do you?" she puffs, lifting onto her toes to press her lips to his. She sways effortlessly against him, even on her toes. If he didn't love her grace so much, he might actually be envious of it; he's a bumbling klutz by comparison.

"No," he clears his throat, tugging her closer. "No, we don't. Just need this." It is all he needs. Just her. Just this moment. No publishers, no book deals, no worrying, just Kate.

His wife beams in the candlelight, slipping her hands up his back.

"Just need this," she agrees, tucking herself against him, letting the imaginary tune guide their bodies.

They've never needed music. They danced like this the day they got married, just outside of the courthouse, sharing giddy laughter and sloppy, eager kisses. Music wasn't necessary then, just each other.

Always each other.

They sway until the candles burn low, taking their energy with it. The tension he'd felt all day is gone, replaced instead with the languid easiness he recognizes as contentment. He could sleep now, and he has a feeling Kate could, too. She's already slowed, her steps becoming more like shuffles, and the hand she'd been sweeping along the line of his spine has settled in the curve of his lower back.

Yeah, it's time for bed.

"Come on, Mrs. Rodgers, to bed with you," he rumbles, mouth close to her ear. "We'll do this again soon."

Kate nods, nose brushing his neck. "Like dancing with you."

"Me too."

His lips dance across her forehead as he eases her back to the bed. Any other time his heart might race, his hands might wander, but there's no temptation here tonight – okay, very  _little_  temptation. She is gorgeous, and sexy, and  _his,_ after all. – just softness, comfort. Love.

"Snuff the candles?" she murmurs, stretching onto her side as soon as her backside hits the mattress. "Just put the lids on them, don't blow them out. The smoke gets gross."

"Got it."

Unable to stop himself, his fingers trail along the inside of her leg. Kate hums again, her eyes already shut. "Soon, baby, soon."

His mouth lowers, sweeping across the soft, sweet skin just above the bend of her knee. "Soon," he agrees.

For now, he'll snuff the candles and check on his daughter before slipping under the covers and holding his wife.

Tomorrow he'll go to work as always. He'll stock more shelves and direct more customers to the obvious sections of the bookstore, and he'll try not to watch people as they give his book a cursory look before walking away. Tomorrow he'll buy Kate more candles on his way home, they'll give Avery a bath in the sink after her dinner, splashing each other with the warm water and showing their baby girl how much fun her parents have together. Then they'll close the night with another dance in the candlelight.

And it'll be all he needs.

* * *

A/N: Happy Castle Fluff Friday! I hope this fit the bill.


End file.
